When The Crown Falls
by Ko-Sensei
Summary: He really hopes that his other half; the one that will have his own mark on their skin labeling them as his, and his as theirs-will be someone he can cherish for the rest of their days. (Only, the boy with the dark hair refuses to acknowledge him, much less love him.) Unrequited love, fighting, wrong soulmates. Hinata, Kageyama. KageHina, TsukiHina, mix-ups. Loveless AU.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu! is easily my number one series of all time. It's too perfect. Volleynerds, the sports, their team, the characters are all just. It's perfection.

I decided I wanted to write some Kageyama and Hinata that would be heartbreaking (for such a lively series, I know), and here's the ride.

Uhh I guess you don't really need to know Loveless to be able to read this? But you kind of need to understand the basic rules of it so I'll try and summarize it- sweet and short. You get Hinata's notes on it first thing.

One thing you should know though is the cat-ear thing they have in the series- I copy-pasted this from Wikipedia. -The most immediately noticeable aspect of the story is that many characters are kemonomimi — cat-like features (in this case, ears and tails) are universal from birth, so there are as many catboys, including the protagonist, as there are catgirls. People in the Loveless universe lose their animal features when they lose their virginity. Those who no longer have animal features are differentiated by society as "adults".

* * *

When The Crown Falls

Part one

By Ko-Sensei

**Notes- Hinata Shoyou.**

_Topic: Sentouki. "A Fighter Unit." _

1) the fighting units are always in two-person pairs; one is the "fighter," the other is the "sacrifice."

2) the fighter obviously does the fighting. the sacrifice takes the damage in a battle, and a team loses if their sacrifice dies or is unable to go on. how scary...

3) a sacrifice can't fight. a fighter can engage in battle alone but it's pointless to do so/no one does since the fighter's power is reduced by more than half I think..probably. should be right. that's stupid!

4) a fighter and a sacrifice are predetermined at birth. you can't decide and it's up to fate. you only know who the other one is after you meet them. kinda like soulmates. eehh, what if I don't like my other pair...

5) the fighter and sacrifice share a "team" name that appears somewhere on their bodies. it's their team name, their identity, and who they are. hopefully, I'll have a pretty name!

6) if you're not bonded to each other and don't have the same name, you can't fight with another person. so you're stuck with your only one. kinda sucks.

7) battles are done with spells that the fighter speaks out-loud. there are offensive and defensive ones, as well as varied types

8) ...mouu, I want meat buns. I'm tired of claaass.

* * *

"You're so small. Tiny, and scrawny," A boy suddenly calls out, poking Hinata hard on the chest. "Are you sure you're supposed to be with us? I think you should get rechecked, you know...just to make sure you're not actually a sacrifice.."

"Hahaha." There's another one that laughs, towering over Hinata as well. "Might actually better that he's a fighter. If he were a sacrifice, he'd probably fall over and die right away...though I feel bad for whoever will be stuck with him!"

This isn't an unusual occurence. Out of all the other fighters there are in training at this school, he does stand out for being really small, and not commanding enough power. He doesn't get bullied or anything of the sort; people tend to like him well enough, but every once and a while, he does get made fun of and maybe pushed around a bit by other smug, confident fighters.

He's not ridiculously weak, but people like pointing him out because of his size and disposition, he supposes.

"Pfft. True. I already feel bad for whoever's stuck with him man."

A few people around them are starting to turn around to look at the commotion. Not too many people, maybe four or five, just to check out what the lively conversation is about, and Hinata doesn't feel nervous being watched by them, but he's starting to get a little worried that since the teacher's been out for a while, some of these kids might decide it may be fun to gang up together and cast spells on him for entertainment, as it wouldn't be the first time.

"Poor thing. He can't even perform all the basics, after all these years. Maybe it's better that his sacrifice doesn't find him."

It's somewhat true. Among all the other students that are in the room right now (the teachers had stepped out), maybe he's one of the shortest, smallest kids, and _maybe _he is kind of weak and unskilled. Clumsy.

(He doesn't like fighting other people.)

But he's not completely useless, hmmph, and power doesn't always have everything to do with winning. Making an indignant expression, he opens his mouth to say so-

"_Oiii_." Fixing the two other boys with a very dark, _dark_ expression that makes the room turn ten degrees colder, Nishinoya Yuu suddenly steps up and stands in front of Hinata aggressively, crossing his arms over his chest while mustering up his full height (which isn't much, but it still makes the other two boys flinch away). "You got a problem?"

-But he doesn't need to, it turns out, because Nishinoya comes and rescue him like usual.

Muttering to themselves lowly, the two boys then freeze up, obviously thinking it's not worth bothering Hinata any more if they're going to be dragged into anything and leave, because Nishinoya _is_ kind of scary when he's being intense, and despite his rather easily-excited and energetic behavior.. when he gets serious, he _has_ been known for causing serious damage and wrecking school property.

Even sending people to the infirmary, which says a lot, because it takes a LOT of damage and power to do things like that.

"Don't mind them," Nishinoya scoffs, shaking his head, and then amiably goes over to the younger boy. He slings his arm around Hinata's shoulders, grinning widely. "They're stupid. As if anyone knows how awesome they are at fighting until they've made their 'bond'."

"W-Waahh!" Almost taken off balance (since Nishinoya _does_ tend to be a bit rough and _too_ energetic in his notions), Hinata only stares at his senpai with sparkles in his eyes. Not particularly because his friend had shown up for him or anything like that, but there's something about friendship and acting cool that really excites him. "There's no doubt that you're really good though...-S..senpai." He's really lucky to have a friend like Nishinoya, who's the most loyal person he's ever known. Truly.

Which, of course, makes Nishinoya splutter and turn a bright red.

And so, they fall back into a familiar routine.

One which happens everyday; so much that all the other students have gotten used to it, and only ignore the display and roll their eyes.

"C..Call me that again."

Hinata perks up. "Nishinoya-senpai!"

"...Again, Shouyou."

"S..Senpai!"

"One more time.."

"Senpai?"

"Again..!"

In their excitement over each other, though, they hadn't noticed that the teacher had come back into the room, that the other students had sat down already, and that they were the only ones standing _right_ in the middle making a fuss over nothing.

(When they were all supposed to have been studying spell formations during the fifteen-minute break. ...Right.)

(Which no one actually did. But they still ended up getting in trouble for it anyways, every single time.)

The teacher doesn't even have to look at them to figure out what's going on, since this is a daily occurrence. She simply throws two textbooks at both of the idiot's heads, smacking them /hard/ while pointing at them accusingly to sit down.

"NISHINOYA AND HINATA, NOT AGAIN. GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS."

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

He doesn't have a name yet.

Hinata wonders what it will be.

It's somewhere in the middle of the evening. While everyone else had gone to eat in the dining hall, Hinata had said he hadn't really felt up to it, so Nishinoya had promptly stolen some food and dragged him outside.

(They had snuck out.)

Then currently, Hinata's laying on his senpai's lap while looking up at the sky. Nishinoya's simply shoveling food into his mouth contently (something about the food today being really good).

"Hey, hey. Senpai..." The orange-haired boy starts slowly, peering over at him curiously, after what's been a comfortable silence. "Do you wonder what kind of sacrifice you'll get ever? Maybe think about it?"

After swallowing down another five bites of food or so, the older jabs a fork down in Hinata's face. "Me? I guess. You can't really help it though. It doesn't really matter to me though. It'd work out. Unless they were a complete stuck-up jerk! Hmm. What about you?"

Laughing quietly at his senpai's antics, Hinata simply chomps down on the fork (causing Nishinoya to splutter and glare at him for stealing food) before sighing.

"I think I'd like someone sweet and kind that I could love for the rest of my days."

.

.

.

Immediately, the brown-haired boy puts down his fork and food, then promptly goes to squish together Hinata's face, making his mouth gape like a fish.

"E-Eehh? What are you doing, swenpai?"

"You're too cute. And too sweet," Nishinoya declares, and only shakes his head. "Too bad you weren't born a sacrifice, because then, I'd totally mark you as mine, and I'd protect you forever."

"Wait, wait," HInata tries to protest (though it's hard with his mouth like that). "Didn't you just say there's no helping it and that it's all fated?"

"Well, I'm just so awesome I'd defy fate. Hehehe!"

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

There's no use in having any romances of any kind here, everyone knows.

Not that it's taboo or anything, but it's pointless. You'll eventually find your one other person at some point, whether by accident or in the naming ceremonies, so such fleeting romances are short-lived and in all meaning of the word; pointless.

Of course, there are some female fighters that get together during the breaks in training sometimes. Squealing, swooning, or talking excitedly, they take sneak peeks at the sacrifices in their school and chit-chat loudly about which one they'd like to have, or which one they have 'crushes' on.

But even they know that it's just a fun notion; it's really, _really_ useless to get feelings for someone when there's no chance you can end up with them.

The teachers have told them only ever other day to only focus on getting better and stronger, and that you'll reach eventual happiness if you do so.

(...Though what if you don't?)

It's not like it's something that really matters, though. Hinata never thinks much about it, the thought never crosses his mind, and he's never bothered about the subject because there's no point. More like, no one has ever interested him, but it seems too much of a hassle and to be some kind of raging thing that everyone's into (but he doesn't understand, maybe it's another language.)

That's why, one day, when Hinata's snuck out (they're not supposed to) to go for a run early in the morning, ditching the school... it's about four in the morning, the sky is still a light gray and blue, the sun hasn't come out yet. The wind blows lightly, and accidentally, he sees-

.

.

Another person, standing outside in the fields, practicing.

Which initially confuses him, because for one, _they aren't supposed to use spells outside a battle,_ how is he doing it, and two, he doesn't understand why his chest suddenly begins to tighten, or his heart rate skips a beat.

It's really confusing. He's never felt this way before, and the very world seems to change color; it flickers in and out of focus, and though it's kind of scary with how he doesn't understand what's going on but exhilarating because he feels refreshed and excited at this new feeling, so much energy builds up in his body. A tingling feeling from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes, and though he wants to suddenly run and run (away? towards?) and do something, he's- unable to move.

He's frozen in place.

It's such a backwards thing, really, to be feeling so much at one time but be unable to move. His feet seem glued to the ground, and his arms stiff, but he finds that he doesn't really mind, because even if he could, Hinata doubts he would want to move.

(Did the other person cast a spell on him, maybe?)

They're standing rather far away. Hinata can't even see the other person's face clearly, at this long distance and in this bad break-of-dawn-light that's up right now, but when he closes his eyes, he can hear their voice, and the next thing he's doing is thinking it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard in his life.

Squinting in the distance, he can vaguely make out some features.

Intense blue eyes. A sharp jawline. Jet-black hair, with messy bangs that fall into their eyes. Seems tall, poised. Confident. Elegant, even.

_Beautiful_.

Hinata's left staring from behind the wall in awe, blushing furiously.

If you asked him ten minutes before what his favorite sound in the world was-it probably would have been a lot of things. Maybe the sound of a piano lullaby. A bird's song that starts early morning. Nishinoya's laughter.

But now his mind has narrowed to one thing, and it's-

_-That person's voice._

He's left with nothing but an irregular heartbeat, widened eyes, and a sweet taste in his mouth.

It's really quite mind-reeling, to be able to feel all these things at once, and it's not like Hinata has the emotional range of a teaspoon or anything, but it's kind of exciting and right now, he feels stuck to the ground yet fiercely free all at the same time, and he's not sure how to take this.

So he doesn't. He only stares and stares, gawking, face completely red, with his heart racing in his chest.

When he calms down a little, though, the first thing he wants to know is _who is that person_. They should be a student at this school, obviously, but there's hardly any that would sneak out of curfew at such an early time like this, and it doesn't look like any troublemaker that's famous/he's seen before.

With the words the other person is reciting, (and Hinata recognizes them to be offensive attacks), Hinata assumes that they're also a fighter like him, but it's weird, because... he's never seen this person before.

Hinata's pretty sure that he would have at least noticed him, if anything else.

Practicing words, the other person continues speaking spells. (Hinata can feel the air vibrate with hidden power.)

But the sky begins to rise up, and Hinata jolts, realizing that he's been standing here and staring at the person for (...? A minute? Ten minutes? ..Half an hour? Three hours?) a really long time.

Though it feels like time hasn't passed at all.

Blue eyes. Dark hair. A resonant voice.

.

.

.

It's too late. It's only been a short while, yet he can't go back, this kind of damage is unrepairable, he...he's...

_He's fallen._

They're not supposed to. It's useless to even think of liking someone here, because you'll find your other one anyways.

(But if they're fated...is maybe this person..?)

If this other person is truly a fighter, then he's screwed, because there's no way it'd end in anything but heartbreak if he wanted these warm feelings in his chest to linger.

However..he holds on to an impossible hope that this other person is not, and that they'll meet again, and that maybe, just this once, the one thing he's ever wanted in his life might have a chance of becoming his-

_I'd protect you forever. _

He doesn't even know the person's name. He's not even sure what their face looks like, to be honest, or what their personality is, but all he knows is that the sound of their voice and their smile (that he can faintly make out) is all it takes for his chest to tighten.

And the power vibrating in the air is calling out to him, and he wants to answer, answer, and answer- he wants to answer with his own, he wants to answer with the same refined grace and strength, and he wants to answer by joining them together.

(It's almost painful.)

The sun starts to rise, and Hinata Shouyou, who has to fight really hard to not look behind him _every three steps_ is left with nothing that day but a useless heart that does nothing but race whenever he thinks of their one-sided encounter, useless hands that tremble constantly, useless face that stays red, and a useless determination to find out who this person is.

_Who are you?_

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

He's been told often that he's an idiot, and normally, he doesn't pay it much attention but.

Hinata had been too caught-up in these new emotions that he hadn't noticed..

He hadn't noticed until later that he realizes this person doesn't even know he exists.

It feels like he's been punched and effect is immediate; he feels moisture gather up in his eyes, and some kind of sad longing in him starts to expand, which he's never felt before and it's almost a mysterious new feeling.

And of course, Nishinoya notices quickly, and takes him aside after their morning training session, demanding to know w_hat's wrong, who hurt you, I'll go make them pay right away. _

_No no no_, Hinata quickly responds, and gives him a sheepish smile (at being cared for, it's really an amazing thing to have a friend like Nishinoya). _It's nothing like that._

However, with how demanding his easily-fired-up friend is, Hinata ends up spilling everything in less than half an hour.

About sneaking out for one of his runs (since they won't let him ride his bike after he'd started doing stunts and gotten hurt doing one), about accidentally seeing someone out in the field, about how _pure_ and _ethereal_ it was, their voice, about how he'd only been able to stare at them for a long time, and...

"What? ...Nishinoya-senpai, you're staring at me reaaally weirdly.."

It's even more weird when his friend doesn't flip out (happily) over being called senpai, and continues gawking at him with an jaw-slacking expression.

"...?! Did I say something wrong?"

"... Shouyou, I think you have it really bad."

* * *

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

It's not really anything to be surprised over, Nishinoya later explains to him (while suppressing laughter), it's just that Hinata had never taken interest in anyone like this before, and it was a _shock_, because he'd been talking about this person like a lovestruck teenage girl.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" His friend later asks him, clapping his hands together.

Except, Hinata has no answer for him. "...Uhh..I...don'treallyknow."

To which, Nishinoya ends up being exasperated again, and all the little details slowly come out ("What?! It's another guy...and you've never seen him before, but he's a fighter?! Holy shi-..I mean, crap, Shouyou, that's not good."

"I know," Hinata says quietly (after having turned reaaally red with all the teasing his friend had pointed towards him), and smiles a little sadly. "Wish I knew his name at least though."

A glint appears in the senpai's eyes, and Hinata immediately gets a bad feeling about this, but before he knows it, Nishinoya has turned around and left running, apparently up to some plan (that has a grin on his face.)

* * *

"Damnit, it's not anyone from here," The libero whispers, prodding Hinata under the table. "Not one of our kind."

"I already told you," Hinata mumbles. "It's not a fighter, because I'd never seen him before, and I know I would have _noticed_."

"Well, you are known to kind of lose focus and daydream, you know. Really famous for it, in fact."

"_Nooo_. Well, now what are we going to do?"

"Spy next on the sacrifices. From a distance, of course. Maybe we'll see up some cute chick's skirt while gathering intel, you know-"

"_What_?!"

* * *

_You have to be kidding,_ Nishinoya gasps out, suddenly grabbing Hinata and yanking him out from under their table. Immediately, (though it's risky to move when there are so many other people around them, and they're not supposed to be here) the older one drags Hinata out of there, apparently startled.

_What_? Hinata says defensively, and feels his cheeks heat up again. _That's the one I told you about. I'm sure it is._

This time though, he'd been able to look at that person up much closer. The person had looked kinda scary, though, as unlike that morning, he had been scowling with a really angry-looking face.

_You can't. Not that one._ Slowing down after they make it out of that area of the school, Nishinoya stops and looks at Hinata seriously.

_I know we're not supposed to..but what's with the reaction?_

_People avoid him. Even I'd avoid him,_ Nishinoya says, and looks at Hinata square in the eyes. _He has a really bad reputation here- he's a sacrifice, all right. But he's famous for refusing to take a fighter, no matter what, because he's selfish and who knows what. _

All Hinata can get from that information, though, is that his person isn't paired yet.

_He's really violent, ruthless, and isn't a safe person to be around. Especially, he dislikes fighters. Turns out he's some kind of genius, and he can fight well enough on his own. It's supposed to be some twist of fate that he was born a sacrifice. Are you listening to me? He sends at least two people to the hospital every month, and they still haven't kicked him out yet-Oi. Hinata?!_

All his dreams of having a sweet, cute sacrifice that he'd be able to live with forever shatter immediately.

(If this person ends up being his.)

His expressions are too obvious to read though, apparently, as Nishinoya makes a face at him and pinches his cheek. /Hard/.

"Are you listening to me?! Hinata, stay away from him."

It's not like it'd work out anyways, he knows, and it's unlikely that they'll be paired together.

So why not live these fleeting feelings out the best that he can.

"...What's his name?"

Not even the cheek-pinching had elicited any reaction from Hinata. And besides, this was a really bad idea.

Nishinoya was absolutely _sure_ that Hinata would end up hurt, but..

.

.

.

_"... Kageyama Tobio." _


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Crown Falls**

Part Two

**By Ko-Sensei**

"You better forget about _that_ one," Nishinoya warns him sternly; as stern as short-midget-Noya can manage; which is actually surprisingly intimidating enough for someone that's normally hyperactive and (shhh) idiotic at times, yes.

Though those two things (hyperactivity and idiocy) might not always be Noya, but even so, his image isn't one that commands a lot of "scary mothering;" which Hinata is also sure that it's what Noya's trying to do right now, and he appreciates the effort and understands that _yeah, you want to protect me,_ but he simply doesn't _want_ to listen.

"Sure, sure..." Hinata mumbles, but doubts that he'd be able to listen even if he wanted to.

Since in his mind, he's been repeating those two words over and over since he's heard them last night.

_Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio. _

(And it's the most perfect thing he's ever heard in his life.)

The syllables just roll off his tongue in a way that's just perfect, and the name just tastes so sweet...

Hinata rolls over on his bed, lying stomach-up, staring at the ceiling with a faintly dazed look in his brown eyes. His right leg brushes against Noya's (who's also on his bed, reading some manuals on defense or something), and when it happens for the fifteenth time or so, the older of the two sits up suddenly, slapping the book shut.

"_Shouyou_," The libero starts again, with a knowing look in his eye. Hinata yelps and hastily backs away from him. "Stop day-dreaming about him, or I'm going to have to go and challenge that insane sacrifice." _  
_

Panicked, Hinata freaks out for a moment and lets out an undignified squeak, because he knows that Nishinoya is actually serious about these kinds of threats and carries them out, and _no he doesn't want Noya_ or _that person to get hurt, wahh, please don't._

At the squeak though, Noya lightens up and laughs, shaking his head at his cute kouhai's actions. "Relax, I won't go after him...yet. Yet. Since you've dispelled my irritation with an equal amount of cuteness."

Offended (like always), Hinata tries to make a stern face as well, attempting to look serious. "I am not."

"Pfft-stop, Shouyou," The older of the two gasps, "...Hahahaha, you're the cutest thing ever. Oh, please."

Even more offended at this, Hinata makes a squawking noise and flaps his arms angrily at him... which only worsens the effect it has on the other...

Aaand Noya falls off his bed, rolling on the ground and laughing at him.

"..." Hinata turns red and gives up, huffing angrily. He throws a pillow at his senpai's head, which only earns him more comments and remarks (about how cute he is and his feminine-ness) that make him groan, hide his face, and want to crawl into a corner.

"No, you stop!" The orange-haired boy tries half-miserably. "I'm going to be super cool someday.. I can be serious, you know! Really serious. Mature. A really strong fighter. And dashing. I'm _not_ cute.. that's for girls!"

"This is why you're not a manly man." Trying to hold back his laughter, Nishinoya temporarily stops his laughing. "You even threw a pillow at me.. so girly, Shouyou! Ahahaha, you have a long ways to go before you become mature!"

"You're shorter than me, Noya-senpai! Shut up!" (Then Hinata remembers he's supposed to be polite, so he quietly mumbles at the end) "...please."

"Ohhh." There's a glint in Nishinoya's eye. "You think that stops me from beating people up?"

It isn't until the older of the two stands up from the ground and lunges at him (Hinata's still on the bed), getting him in a headlock that Hinata gives up on the entire thing, flailing his arms out helplessly.

"Fine, _fine_! I admit my un-manliness and respect you as a manly-senpai I must learn from!"

* * *

After an hour of two of them messing around (having three pillow-fights, all won by Noya, building two blanket-forts, and wrestling all over the room four times-which makes quite the racket), both of the fighters quickly lose their hyperactive energy and collapse on each other, already tired out.

It's only around noon, too.

Nishinoya is sitting cross-legged on the floor, studying his manual on advanced-defense techniques again, while Hinata is napping on his lap. Every once and a while, one of Noya's hands will wander down and pet Hinata's messy hair, then idly stroke one of his soft black ears, which will twitch, and Hinata will make a contented sound and curl up against him more.

He's simply endearing, Noya thinks.

Hinata Shouyou is one of the few people left in their age-group that still has retains his ears and tail.

When asked about it, it's not something Hinata's particularly embarrassed of, per say, despite the fact that people tease him all the time about being a virgin. He just doesn't think that it's right to rush and lose his ears like everyone else does by picking someone random and having a wild night _just_ so other teenager's will approve of him, he's not _that_ shallow.

Hinata doesn't need the attention or the cat-calls, whistles, or pats on the back from other kids who'll congratulate him on becoming an "adult" that he'd get if he lost his virginity. It's also not that he's a sappy romanticist (like some of the others who still retain their ears and tails) that he'll save his first time for someone special, he's just not interested in that kind of thing.

Plus, he might also kind of like having the cat features, since it's useful sometimes, and it's a (guilty) pleasure to get petted, maybe.

Noya doesn't have his ears. The implications behind it make Hinata blush sometimes, since Nishinoya's so ... _Noya_, it's hard to imagine him as someone other than the obnoxious/wild/ruffian/senapi-image person he normally is.

Every once and a while, if Hinata's being picked on because he still has his ears, Noya will sometimes casually drop a line that goes something like "If it bothers you that much, I'll take your ears for you."

Of course, Noya's joking (... probably), so Hinata sputters up a storm and bops his senpai on the head normally, which makes Noya laugh, and it's normally the end of that.

* * *

In a week, they're finally going to hold the naming ceremony for the gathered pairs at school.

It doesn't necessarily mean that you'll find your other pair or that you'll get matched necessarily that night (though many do), all it means is that the teachers are finally going to lift the restrictions on fighters/sacrifices being banned from interacting with each other (since they didn't want any pairs to get matched before either had finished their training), and they'll be allowed to mingle.

For many, it's an exciting thing.

The possibility of getting matched and the excitement of meeting many others makes all the students giddy and unfocused, so the teachers give up on teaching for the most part that week, calling "study halls" or letting the students get away with doing nothing (chatting or playing games) during the training sessions.

Then, naturally, Hinata's unable to function as a human being even _more_ than usual during this period of time because his one-track mind is running thoughts of_ Kageyama Tobio_ and _what do I do.._?!_  
_

Surprisingly (or maybe not), Noya seems to be one of the few people that are playing it cool throughout the week. He's his usual self; confident, free, rugged, showing no traces whatsoever of being nervous or overly-excited.

Hinata asks him about it (only every other hour, Noya complains), how he's not panicked over this new occurrence, but his senpai only shrugs and good-naturedly slings an arm around his shoulder and responds with, "It doesn't really matter, does it? What will happen will happen. Thinking about it 24/7 and losing a thousand brain cells over it won't change that."

Huffing, Hinata tries to defend himself, saying he's not obsessing over it 24/7 and that he's not wasting brain cells on it. Patting him on the back, Noya offers to buy him a popsicle and drags him out of class energetically. (More like sneaking out, since they're not supposed to ditch, but his senpai ignores his complaints and keeps on going anyways.)

Ten minutes later, they're both sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria and eating a split ice cream.

Whew. Hinata gets the feeling that the libero has been secretly keeping an eye on him all week, seeing if he's still stuck to the forbidden idea of "Kageyama Tobio," but Hinata's pretty sure tha the's kept it under wraps for the most part.

As if the other doesn't want him to think about it, Yuu hasn't brought it up at all since that morning.

* * *

His dreams are plagued by _that_ person.

They're standing in a field, just the two of them; that person and himself. There are whispered words and spells floating around in the air, wading across in lines and patterns, and the air vibrates.

Sharp jawline, pale skin, dark hair, striking, midnight-blue eyes, and an elegant figure.

Except, that person only looks at him coldly, with nothing more than idle irritation and boredom.

"Why would I want you," Hinata hears that person say, and something breaks deep down inside of him. "When I've refused everyone else. You're the lowest out of all of them, the last I'd take, and yet you dare approach me."

Some of the words that had been surrounding Hinata suddenly _shatter_, breaking apart as if fragile glass, and his vision sways.

"I don't want to see your face ever again. It's a pain."

- And when he wakes up, he feels something heavy weigh down in his heart.

* * *

"Did you hear?" His classmates whisper amongst themselves when the instructors aren't looking. "That _king_ sent five people to the hospital this morning. And he also apparently wrecked the half of the east wing, nearly all the rooms there are completely trashed. That's freaking _dangerous_."

"Isn't he just a sacrifice? What the hell, maybe he's actually a fighter?"

"No, dumbass. Haven't you heard the rumors? This is _that_ king we're talking about."

"Eh, the genius prodigy? Why'd he do something like that though?"

"Dunno. Maybe someone pissed him off. Even so, I don't think even our top-ranked fighters could match him. Isn't that scary?"

Hinata's been feeling a bit weird that day (since he'd had such a bad dream last night). Tonight's going to be the naming ceremony, but all of his nervousness/fidgeting has disappeared. He's not nervous, but then he's not hyper or excited, either.

Over time, he realizes that he's actually at least known of Kageyama Tobio's existence for quite a while now. He'd heard his classmates talk about some "king" all the time making trouble, being a really violent person, he'd just needed to connect the dots.

"Damn. I really hope I don't get paired with him, that'd be a nightmare."

"I know right? Did you hear what happened to all those fighters who tried to break the rules and went out of their way to meet him, hoping to make a pair with him?"

But at hearing this, Hinata's black cat ears twitch and lean back; he's paying full attention now.

"No, what happened?"

"That _king_ declared war on all of them for daring to do something like that, and half-killed all the fighters who approached him. Isn't that scary?"

At this though, he can't take it anymore. The orange-haired boy doesn't want to sit in class doing nothing and continue listening to these rumors, so he gets up and leaves his strategy class. It doesn't matter, anyways.

Having been quietly sitting in the back by herself, a beautiful Shimizu Kiyoko watches Hinata Shouyou leave with concern in her eyes, wondering if he'll be alright.

* * *

"_Oww_!" While brooding over his thoughts, Hinata hadn't been looking where he'd been walking for about half a minute, and he'd run straight into someone, making them drop all their files and books. "What the hell.. watch where you're going, midget."

Straightening up, black cat ears lowering in complete embarrassment, Hinata flails and does a few quick bows. "I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking!" But he's indignant at being called short, seriously, _why does everyone say that_, so he crosses his arms right afterwards and tries to look intimidating. "But I'm not a midget."

Unfortunately, he actually has to tilt his head up to look at the other person's face, and it makes Hinata fume. Short, blond hair, black-squared glasses, very, very tall (damnit), wearing a black shirt with jeans ripped at the knees. Honey-colored (he doesn't know what else to call them) eyes glare down at him, as the person makes a scowl and leans forward a little, wearing a half-smirk as he (definitely) too-obviously looks _down_ at the orange-haired boy.

"You better be. And sure, sure, ..._midget_."

Gawking, Hinata sputters, very-much offended. With Noya around him so much, hardly _anyone_ dares to call him short because as Noya is even shorter, if they did so, they'd probably face a fate involving a fired-up Nishinoya Yuu beating them up. And Hinata's always going around declaring that height has nothing to do with power or skill when fighting, so this is just.

"Shut up, you freakishly tall idiot-megane!" Instantly fired up (all thoughts about Kageyama drifting away), Hinata assumes a half-assed fighting pose and brings up his fists. Unfortunately, his brain processes things a little slowly now, and since it decides NOW of all times to register the fact that this stranger is much taller, probably stronger, and scarier than him, his legs start to shake and he's afraid to say-so does his voice. "Y-You wanna fight, teme?"

Fortunately for him, maybe, the blond-haired stranger doesn't seem angry or anything; just perplexed. The blond gives slow, sarcastic claps, seemingly amused by _him_ of all things. "So, 'stupid-glasses' and 'bastard' as insults. Very creative and smart... pfft."

"I _am_ creative and smart!" (Sometimes, his brain adds in, but Hinata tells it to shut up). "I'm Hinata Shouyou, and I'm going to rank at the top someday, so you better not diss me, idiot-megane."

"..." After what seems like a long pause, the blond-haired stranger starts giving hysterical laughter. He completely drops the files and folders that hadn't been knocked down already, and hangs his head, leaning it against the wall, and holds his stomach. "You... you, a midget like you, who hardly emanates any strength or power.. you, who emanates nearly nothing. Are you for real?"

Dropping his fists, Hinata exhales angrily. "Of course! I'll get there someday, and you'll be respecting me then, megane-jerk." The other person simply stares at him for a few more moments, judging him, before sighing and turning back around to face him again.

"Stop attaching whatever you want to 'glasses' as an insult, it just falls flat. Oh, and wow, you're serious. You're one of those hard-headed idiots who dream wide but never get there. Your type dies early, midget." Wearing another smirk on his face, the blond leans forward again, getting into his space (uh-oh, this is..intimate. definitely intimate).

Hinata gulps loudly, suddenly cautious, but all the other person does is wipe off crumbs of bread that were stuck on the side of his mouth before backing away, snickering loudly.

"Before you decide to take on the world, might wanna look in the mirror after you've had your afternoon snack, _chibi_," The blond says half-tauntingly, and simply snickers again when Hinata's face starts to turn a deep red.

Wiping his mouth furiously with the sleeve of his hand, Hinata silently fumes again, glaring daggers at the much-taller stranger.

"Look at this," the blond continues, not being anywhere near done, apparently. He reaches out to pinch the top of one of Hinata's black cat ears. The shorter boy squirms slightly at the action, uncomfortable, and the blond only snickers again. "You're still a kid in _this_ way too. How innocent. Doesn't give off any scent of power, is very short, and a virgin, too."

"T...That doesn't have anything to do with being strong!" Completely red now, Hinata slaps away the stranger's hand. Looking at him again though, hold on a moment... "You still have your ears too!" Hinata declares, pointing at them triumphantly. "So it's not like you've done it either. The pot calling the kettle black, baka-megane. Ha! And how would you know if I'm strong or not?"

"Oh, unlike you, chibi. Believe me, I get offers all the time," The stranger with glasses scoffs. "I just don't find anyone worth it. They're all idiots. Can you say the same~? And I'm intuitive. I can judge how much power a person has just by being near them."

Hinata takes another look at this person. He's kinda good-looking, he'll admit, but still. How could anyone put up with how jerk-ish and mean baka-megane was?! Hmmph, and he'd get offers from Noya and a few other people kind of.. sometimes. ...Damnit.

Instead, he tries to change the topic. The blond scoffs at him again, obviously being able to tell what Hinata's trying to do. "So what, baka-megane, is that some special ability you have or something?"

"Hm." Thinking about something, the stranger looks at him again, as if pondering something important. "... you must be an airhead."

"...?!" Before Hinata can open his mouth to complain, though, the blond holds a finger to his mouth. "Shut up for a minute, I mean. If you haven't heard of me.. you're not someone I've seen before, so you must be.. Hm. But even so, you should know me.. Huh. If you are, then.. aren't you supposed to be in class now? I don't think fighters are supposed to be in this area at this time, you know."

The orange-haired male isn't able to keep up with the stranger's self-monologue, though, so he simply pushes away the other's finger. "Ha? I came out early since we're not doing anything. And I'm not an airhead..." Though the last part is mumbled.

"Alright then." Stepping back and moving his arm down in a fake-curtsy, the stranger gives him a mock bow. "I'm the infamous sacrifice Tsukishima Kei, ranked sixth in the system, at your service. Except, not really."

...Only, Hinata still doesn't know who he is, and this apparently shows on his face because Tsukishima Kei then sighs, shaking his head.

"Really. You're a lost cause." Tsukishima then bends down and starts picking up the scattered files and papers, muttering something about idiots and headaches.

Immediately, Hinata also gets down and helps him pick them up, because _yeah, he'd kind of knocked them down_ and it'd be rude not to. Dusting off the papers, he tucks them back into the folders as neatly as he can. Ohh, and then he's not really supposed to interact with this person then if he's a sacrifice, right? Crap, he's going to get in trouble-

"Relax, idiot." The blond is looking over at him again with a look of vain interest. "As you can tell, we're not a pair, and it doesn't really matter since that's all the teachers care about. Just don't blab to anyone, since I don't want an idiotic loser midget going around saying he met me. It'd give me a bad name."

"As if I would want to brag to people that I met a jerk like you," Hinata replies with, but gets up and easily hands back the files and papers to Tsukishima with a grin. "Nice meeting you though, I guess. It's my first time meeting a sacrifice. Kinda a bad first experience, but I'll have to take what I get."

"Likewise." Tsukishima waves him off, and continues going down the hall. "I'll probably see your loser face tonight, so bye."

"Hmmph. Baka-megane!" Hinata calls after him, and they part like that-

-Hinata Shouyou grinning with excitement on his face, and Tsukishima Kei being mildly perplexed by someone for what must have been the first time in years.

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Natsu suddenly tackle-hugs him, and they're both sprawled out on the ground. People walk around them, not bothered (also used to this daily occurrence). "I couldn't find you all daaayy, where were you?"

The naming ceremony is about to start. It's kind of dramatic, to be honest, the way they're doing this- not that Hinata really minds too much, as it is kind of exciting. All of the fighters and sacrifices are being gathered on opposite sides in the main courtyard, and they're separated by a barrier of words. The barrier is being held up by four or five teachers, which serve to keep the two groups separate (you can't approach it more than six feet away) and also as a black curtain or sorts.

He'd spent most of the day either thinking about Kageyama Tobio, meeting up with Tsukishima Kei later (secretly, on top of the roof to annoy him), and running around with Noya painting the walls with graffiti (though he was horrible at art, it'd been a fun prank to do).

"Sorry, sorry, Natsu." Hinata gives his younger sister a hug before groaning to his best friend for help getting up. And so, a grinning Noya helps the both of them up, and the three start to walk towards where all the other teenagers are assembled.

Hinata's palms are cold and sweaty. Not a very good feeling. It's going to happen tonight, and he can't do anything to stop it, so he prepares himself for the worst.

_Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio._

"Ne, ne, nii-chan." His younger sister tugs at his sleeve, evidently prepped up about something. "I met the person I love today.. and he said he'll love me back too!"

"..." Of course, Hinata's speechless, but he assumes that he's heard wrong, since all sorts of weird things have been happening to him today, and smiling pleasantly, he requests for his sister to repeat the sentence. "Sorry, Natsu, I think I heard wrong. Could you repeat that?"

"I saaaid, nii-chan," And now the younger Hinata is pouting. "I met the person I love todaayy, and he said he'll love me back too!"

.

.

.

_This is instant war_, Hinata says, eyes dimming dangerously (for once), and the other fighters around them start to back away (as they can feel a scary aura come from him. it's dangerous). Noya, of course, always being on the same page as him, starts to also leak a dark aura, daring anyone to come and pick a fight with them.

This duo is scary enough when fired up, but to make things worse, Ryuunosuke Tanaka (a friend of theirs as well) senses their battle call and levitates towards them in the crowd. Making an incredibly scary face (that scares the other people around them even _more_, as some cry out in alarm), he stomps on the ground next to Hinata. "Oiii! You two need me to beat up some ci-ty boooys?! Huh?!"

Natsu isn't scared of Noya and Tanaka as she's been around her brother's friends enough times by now to know that they won't harm her, but even she looks a bit taken aback at this.

(The teachers are tittering off to the side, but don't move; Hinata assumes that they don't want to interfere with the ceremony.)

"Natsu," Hinata says quite seriously. "Who's the person that wants to die."

Noya and Tanaka both roar, and the crowd gives them (if it's even possible) a _bigger_ berth of space.

"Don't kill him..but I guess I have to introduce him to you," Natsu huffs, and sighs.

-At that exact moment, the barrier is broken, and it disappears, leaving the court fully open to both fighters and sacrifices; as the ceremony has _begun_.

"He's over there!" Natsu chirps happily, and points over towards the back right side of the court, where an apparently annoyed dark-haired person (wait, Hinata thinks, and he has a bad feeling all of a sudden, because his stomach lurches, and doesn't that person look just _familiar_), and Hinata feels his heart stop as he sees who Natsu is pointing to.

It could only be one person, since the sacrifices on their side have also backed away from that corner, giving the king his own respectful space.

"His name," Hinata's younger sister trills, very excited, (though Hinata's heart starts sinking because this is wrong, wrong, _wrong_),

"...Is Kageyama Tobio."

* * *

Is it possible to be exhausted from writing? Because I seriously outdid myself on this chapter. So much commitment, it almost _hurts_.

It took me like, five hours.. dead. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted/read this so far, it's much appreciated.

Time to do homework now. /falls over.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I don't have the time to reply to reviews, I've gotten so busy with school and I'm doing these updates by the skin of my teeth—I read and appreciate every single one though!

My line breaks aren't working, so it might seem a bit weird.

* * *

**When The Crown Falls**

_By Ko-Sensei_

_part three._

It could only be one person, since the sacrifices on their side have also backed away from that corner, giving the king his own respectful space.

"His name," Hinata's younger sister trills, very excited, (though Hinata's heart starts sinking because this is wrong, wrong, _wrong_),

"...Is Kageyama Tobio."

* * *

The wind suddenly blows.

It rushes towards him in a breeze, and he can feel his normally-spiky, already-messy bangs get swept back behind his face.

_Amazing_. His eyes widen ever so slightly, and he feels like he's been caught straight in the scene of a romantic fairy tale adventure story; the sky is a striking midnight blue, the stars are out and shining in full view, the air is slightly cold (and feels fresh on his face), the moon is full tonight, there are no clouds to be seen anywhere, leaves are rustling quietly around him, and a single pink blossomed flower falls from a branch, sashaying down towards the ground in a final delicate, fragile, effortless dance.

As the barrier slowly comes down, dissolving into nothing but snippets of words that had been spoken, everyone else eventually turns to look towards the center.

-It's a breathtaking scene.

It's definitely befitting of the ceremony tonight,. Taking into account that this will be a special, memorable day for many of the fighters and sacrifices which will meet today, it most definitely is. The fated pairs that will find each other and get their bond, their lifetime connection.

_What a stage._ This is most absolutely overly dramatic, but it's just so _fitting_ at the same time.

Maybe the teachers did something with the scenery, because the world has never been so _vibrant_ or so _alive_ to many of the students here. All of them become quiet- the side chatting that had been going on amongst the students immediately stop, and surprisingly (as it takes a lot to quiet down infamous Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata), the three who had _just_ been terrifying the majority of the other fighters standing around them have stopped leaking out dark, dangerous auras or making scary expressions all at once.

(Which takes a _lot_- not even the hand of God can keep the three at bay).

They quiet down immediately, and their dark energy fades away in an instant.

Even Tanaka immediately calms down. _Tanaka_, who is well known around the school for having his boundless energy and needless enthusiasm in whatever he does (AKA-having-a-one-track-mind-and-being-an-idiot-at-times) has stopped ripping off his shirt, hands lowering, and has dropped his ridiculous 'scary' face (making the crowd of fighters around them sigh in relief).

Everyone there... every single one of the students there, fighter or sacrifice, young or old- are excited when the torches surrounding the courtyard suddenly light up, revealing faces and surprised countenances, determined looks and dazed expressions.

Of course, there are the few people that look unsurprised or are playing it 'cool' (Noya, for example, simply tilts his head to the side and wears a confident grin), some who look uninterested about the entire thing (over to the right, Kenma looks bored- and maybe uncomfortable?), some that are wearing cocky expressions (Tsukishima is smirking at how everyone else is stupidly mesmerized, some guy with a black rooster-head hairstyle is laughing and pointing at people while standing next to Tsuki), some that look vaguely amused at this (a brown-haired sacrifice on the other side smiles and some fangirls around him faint or squeal 'Oikawa-kun!'), ... and there's one person who is glaring coldly at everyone and everything in general, looking disdainful and like this is _wasting his time._

Hinata nearly chokes on air.

It's _that_ person.

A certain black-haired boy that's been plaguing his dreams at night, filling his thoughts during the day, and driving him to the heights of his emotions (sadness? excitement? happiness? ..pain?) with the smallest of actions (getting a glimpse of him under the table that night, hearing rumors about him from other fighters, and listening to the teachers talk about that 'king.')

Right then, the sight of _that_ person, with the cobalt-blue eyes and dark hair, sharp jawline and pale skin, elegant composure with ethereal beauty simply just _standing_ there (having no fucking idea what this does to _him_, Hinata wants to sit down and cry) becomes etched in his memory, and - Hinata knows that it's something he will never forget for the rest of his life.

『And at that very moment, time ceases to move for Hinata Shouyou. 』

-It simply _stops_.

It's not the kind of "stop" where time slows down in slow motion or trickles by slowly (like they do in movies or dramas, when there's a huge revelation). Nothing like that at all- if anything, the things happening around him are _way_ too fast, and Hinata feels kind of helpless, like he's been swept away by a storm and is unable to fight against it.

Nothing changes much, it's just that... his time _stops_, because instead of moving forward in his life, being able to see that other person (Kageyama Tobio, the really pretty person who he's been unable to stop obsessing over), seeing that everyone will get matched up now (people are starting to gasp and move, feeling their connections _zap_), and slowly comprehending what Natsu had just told him was unraveling everything he wanted.

Hinata's time simply _stops_, because his life doesn't move forward anymore, and the painful tightening in his chest tells him that it isn't going to get any better.

Maybe it's an instinct, or maybe it's just reality catching up with him now, but.. something inside him is warning him to run away now. _Now_, and _it's really urgent_, his body seems to be telling him, because his feet are taking steps backwards and-

"Nii-san?" Natsu throws her arms around his shoulders (effectively jarring him out of his daze, and is that moisture around his eyes?), pouting. "Nii-saaan, you're ignoring me!"

Noya and Tanaka had been standing on either side of him just a moment ago, but they've disappeared. Looking around once, Hinata sees Tanaka calmly walking through the crowd (what? he's not roaring and going crazy?), and Noya chasing after some really tall guy with a determined look on his face. The person he's chasing is really tall, has brown hair pulled back in a bun thing on the back of his head(?), and looks really scared or nervous-

"Nii-_saaan_," His younger sister repeats again, and Hinata's attention snaps back to her. "Oh.. haha. Sorry, Natsu," Hinata says sheepishly, patting his sister's arm a few times, trying to console her. "Blanked out for a moment. Um, I think I saw you point to the wrong person.. anyways. So who's your secret boyfriend? Looks like I'll have to call the gang back and go beat him up!"

The older brother teases, putting his hands on his hips dramatically. It works somewhat, as Natsu giggles at this, swatting at him and denying the boyfriend claim. He's trying to sound cheerful and easygoing, and it seems to work.

"Is not! I don't wanna boyfriend, kissing is gross. _Eww_. I'll get the boy-cooties."

"But you just said you love him, Natsu, which I've never heard you say about anyone since that one time I introduced you to Noya-senpai. I might be stupid, but I'm not that stupid! No denying it, Natsu."

"Well.. he's different! He's really nice, and kind, and cool, and smart, and he's just _amazing_."

Oh. Haha. He'd just seen it wrong. Hinata sighs a little in relief at this, because he must have gotten confused. There's no way that the infamous _Kageyama Tobio_ would be any of those things, or even come close to it. Phew. Maybe Natsu's just making a joke, because that name is legend, and probably #1 on the ranking list for sacrifices. Or something.

(Or so he tells himself, but the sinking feeling in his chest grows heavier.)

"All right then. Grrr." Hinata tosses his little sister off of his back (since she'd been hanging onto him), and crosses his arms impishly. "So you do have a secret boyfriend. You're only thirteen, Natsu- I'm going to go beat him up for you! So who is he?"

Except, his cheerful demeanor starts to dissolve, and his voice wavers. (Crap. _Crap_. This is not good.)

Fortunately (or maybe not?), Natsu doesn't seem to notice this, and only beams, bouncing up and down before she points over in that direction again-

"Go ask him, it's true! He's my new special person!"

_Special...person?_

... And this time, Kageyama Tobio looks over at them, and something close to electricity seems to rush across Hinata's skin when their eyes meet briefly (though the cobalt-blue eyes look cold), but the other thing is..

(Kageyama Tobio glances once at Natsu, then his entire composure changes; he's not scowling anymore, or looking anything near being irately annoyed. His face evens out, he looks really calm, and his expression flickers with.. what is it... _warmth_?)

-His time has definitely stopped; the world around him does not slow down, or lose color at all (in comparison, it seems to go even faster and get even more vibrant and in tense), but Hinata feels his heart stop dead as _his time stops,_ his life stops moving forward (neither is it going backward, however, though he'd like that so much), and the seconds click down to zero.

* * *

-insert page break-

"Natsu," Hinata breathes out, his stomach lurching horribly. He suddenly grabs his sister, quickly checking her arms, legs, her back (by lifting up her shirt a little, though she whines at this) in a hurry. "Natsu, we're not supposed to.. Natsu, oh my god, did you... did you get marked with _him_?"

It kind of makes sense, in a horrible way. For the past two weeks, he's hardly seen much of Natsu though he wasn't too worried about it, since the ceremony was coming up and the two of them wanted to spend time with their friends.

But it'd been a weird kind of vacance, since he'd stopped seeing her at mealtimes, during breaks, in the hallways, etc. Normally, she'd burst into his shared room for Noya at least once a day (at morning or night) and cling to him, demanding attention, but she'd never appeared for two weeks.

Maybe she'd been spending time with... _Kageyama_?

(The few times he'd glimpsed her in-between classes, he had also noticed that she looked much happier/excited).

There's no blemishes out of the ordinary on her arms and ankles, check. Crap, if she had, what would he do...?!

He's not able to search her any more though, as she swats him away strongly, waving her hands across in an 'x' to signal no. "I wish I was, wouldn't that be nice? He's super strong too, see! But no, I'm not marked, stop checking me. I'm still unpaired, and so is he- and we got close to each other but nothing happened, so no, I'm not gonna get in trouble."

_Oh_. So they're not paired together. A relieved sigh leaves him (and he also feels a sense of guilt for feeling relieved by them not being together).

But he forces it down.

Natsu getting into trouble is the last thing he's worried about at this point, but he can't exactly tell her that, so Hinata settles for nervously laughing and holding his hands up in a surrender, kinda. "Okay, good..."

There's a familiar shout that echoes somewhere close to them, and Hinata turns around (being kind of distracted again) to see what seems to be.. _Noya_?

Noya pumps his fist once in victory... having tackled the person he'd been chasing around earlier? The poor person who's been attacked is sprawled out on the ground, mumbling sadly, but he's blushing, definitely blushing, and Hinata wonders if that's Noya's sacrifice.

How nice for Noya, he thinks, though it's kind of laughable how Noya had scared off his very tall and kinda scary-looking (but easily frightened?) sacrifice within a minute of meeting him. Nishinoya Yuu also has a reputation among the students for being a very fiery and wild fighter, he supposes, but his sacrifice will be all right; Noya's really caring and will cherish him enough to last five lifetimes, probably.

Hinata takes a step forwards towards the two, wanting to ask what their -name- is (_wow_, they've managed to pair up, this is really exciting), but he must be shaken from the events before (unconsciously), because he stumbles and trips, falling forward, and wahh, he's going to fall straight on his face-

-Only to be caught and steadied by a strong hand grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him back up.

"Ack!" Hinata stumbles around again, still not having kept his balance (despite the help), but is pulled and guided smoothly into someone's arms backwards almost gently. He ends up being unhurt, and is instead held... like a princess (?), complete-movie-style (what the hell).

.

.

.

"Arara, what do I have here?" A few deft, nimble, and cold fingers tilt up his chin delicately, and he's forced to look up at the person who's caught him. Hinata simply blinks blankly though, being confused at what has just occured.

(He shivers slightly at the touches, as he's being observed so intensely).

_What is even happening._

"Some uncoordinated idiot who has the ability to trip over a flat surface, apparently.. and that would only be _you_," The one and only Tsukishima Kei says amusedly.

He's wearing his very-infuriating slight smirk like always, and all of a sudden, - their faces are close enough together that his breath fans against Hinata's face. It smells like an espresso...or something like strong black coffee, Hinata thinks blankly (and it's not a bad scent at all).

_What is Tsukishima doing over here._

While Hinata is staring back at him stupidly, he can't help but notice... has Tsukishima always had such clear, sienna-colored eyes? They have flecks of gold in them that glint whenever he moves. He can't possibly be thinking that this infuriating tall megane is pretty, no way in hell, ever. ...But he might understand a little, little bit why Tsuki is so popular among the other sacrifices and such. Maybe.

(Just a little bit).

"Hello?" Tsuki waves a hand in front of his face, deadpanning, "Are you in there, chibi?" His cheek is tapped a few times (though Hinata still doesn't react yet). "It's not fun to make fun of you if you can't understand it. He-llo?"

At this, all of Hinata's coherent thoughts kick back in and he's struggling _hard_ (as he's just realized their position, with Tsuki holding him and leaning forward, their faces almost touching, and this is too _casual_, like what even), attempting to kick Tsukishima or something for daring to make fun of him or something because he's _not_ a princess and this is not _cool_.

"You baka-megane! What are you doing?!" Hinata yells loudly (trying to cover up his embarrassment, hopefully, Tsuki won't pick up on it). Black cat ears flatten on the top of his head, and his tail is probably waving around angrily.

"Cute, but..." Snidely laughing at him (that _jerk_), Tsukishima releases him, pushing him off. Waves at him offhandedly. "You're such a _loser_. This is _rich_."

Angrily exhaling, Hinata simply whips around, deciding to ignore him (since Tsuki is just so _stupid_), and he stomps off, refusing to talk to Tsukishima any longer-

"Found you! Geez!"

-Until he's stopped again by his little sister, who hops up and jumps on his back unexpectedly.

"Mouuu, nii-san," Natsu whines loudly, pounding at his chest. "Stop wandering off and meet Tobio!"

"..."

Right. Right. There was still that thing to deal with, though... the only thing he can think of is..

_They're on first name basis?_

Even with all the teachers and other adults that are in charge, he's never heard anyone call that person Tobio. It's just _weird_... too casual, or something.

Natsu just had, though.. were they that close?

Something like an arrow seems to stab through his chest, but he manages to give another forced laugh (since his sister is practically hanging on him). "Ah, sorry, Natsu! I'm paying attention now."

But he doesn't know if he can keep his composure, however, and not only that, but even do something outrageous like approach Kageyama Tobio and talk to him (if the situation arises).. so he decides to get out of there.

He doesn't want to be introduced to Kageyama by Natsu, doesn't want to see the two of them being nice to each other, doesn't wanna see them be friendly, doesn't want to see them like each other, so-

"Natsu...I need to suddenly go to the bathroom... be back later!" Unhooking his sister's arms from his neck, he gently pushes her away and lowers his head, planning on making a quick and quiet getaway smoothly. Natsu complains again ("What? What the heck.. wait, nii-san! Wait a minute!") and seems to be coming after him, so Hinata breaks into a run, not wanting to get caught here.

_Thud_. Except, with all his clumsiness and bad coordination skills, the laws of the universe just _have_ to work in a way that he runs straight into someone, brushing against their shoulder really hard (enough to knock them off balance, crap).

He can't waste time here, Natsu's probably on his tail.. aahh, why is everything going wrong for him today?

"Um.. I'm really sorry!" His gaze still being stuck to the floor, Hinata does a small bow for an apology, not looking up just yet.

(Which later turns out to be a mistake).

"You lousy excuse of a...that was my _bad_ shoulder you hit, you _waste_ of breathing space." The person curses in a low voice, sounding very vexed (_crap_, he's so dead) and irritated. He sounds really, _really_ angry (you don't know how scary those words sound like being muttered ten inches away from your face), and Hinata pales. Of all his luck...

"I'd get rid of you since you're taking up wasted air, but you're not worth the words, aren't you? You're just an inadequate, feeble fighter. One of the weaker ones."

Laced with unhidden venom, the words are sharp, and Hinata wants to be angry, but he ends up wincing instead.

It's true, his ranking is near the bottom in the list. He's almost last place, and he's really weak with his techniques, what is he even doing, standing out here, hoping that he'll get matched with the infamous school legend.

Hinata does want to be strong, he just... doesn't like hurting people. He can't. He just _can't_.

That's not the last of it though, since the person continues-

"If you weren't so pathetic, I might consider getting rid of you since you're in the way, but it's not even worth it. Move."

.

_Oh_.

That's going past the line. That's going _way_ past the line. Hinata apologized, he _apologized_, and might have taken the insults in good grace, but- being belittled like that (like he doesn't matter, like he's not worth it, when someday, he wants to make everyone recognize him) won't fly well with him at _all_.

Instantly, he raises his hand and clenches one of his hands into a fist, angry, but... when he looks at the person, his mind stops working.

Cobalt-blue eyes. Elegant composure. Sharp jawline. Pale skin, straight, midnight-black hair.

.

.

.

_Kageyama Tobio._

"..." Unable to do anything at all (much less react, Hinata Shouyou is left unable to even coherently _think_), Hinata only stumbles backwards blindly, mortified.

Despite his shock, though, his hyper-alert senses tell him that all the people around them have turned to watch. Which is _bad_, his mind supplies for him, because Kageyama Tobio is infamous for being a cold-hearted genius, and not just that, but he_ hates all fighters_ and when provoked, he's known to attack them (which doesn't even make sense in the first place because he's a sacrifice?!) and hurt them really badly, enough to send them to hospitals for weeks, and _the poor boy_, people around them are whispering, _he's going to get killed_.

Hinata doesn't doubt it. He's heard all the rumors since he's started training, and Kageyama's over-confidentness (cocky, acting like nothing will touch him-which is probably true) is correct.

His expression is cold and icy, his words are blunt and unfiltered, intense power radiates off of him (Hinata can almost feel it brush against his skin, and it's electrifying). Strength, intelligence, dominance; he has it all, and Hinata still does not doubt for a minute that Kageyama can do so.

As if his thoughts are being read, however, unfortunately; it seems like the other will prove him right.

Kageyama extends one arm and lifts it up until the palm of his hand is pushed forward towards Hinata, and his expression dead-serious.

Metallic, cold, calculating eyes. There's probably all kinds of strategy and data being processed in Kageyama's head, Hinata guesses, but is still standing frozen in place.

The people around them stir and start to mutter. _Uh-oh, there goes another fighter,_ one says. Another quickly urges_ someone go get a teacher quickly, it's not going to be pretty. _There's some tittering that follows this. _Kenma Kozume sped off to find a teacher.. though it's more likely they'll bring a doctor_. A sigh is heard. _This one looks really weak, damn, he has no chance against the 'king_.' _If he weren't a fighter, he might've been able to get away with it.._

The last whisper that ends the conversation of the crowd is hushed, but everyone hears it.

_That kid needs to apologize or run away.. what is he doing?! Run, kid, run-_

It doesn't even occur to him to escape, however, since he's still dazed (and maybe mesmerized) by Kageyama's intense midnight-blue eyes glaring at him (he can't decide on what shade of blue they are), and though he should probably be worried for his life, he's unable to move (and probably blushing).

"_Shouyou_?!" All of a sudden, there's a person panicking and shouting loudly (is that Noya he hears?), stomping over to his direction (and probably pushing people apart, as there's a lot of gasps and hisses). "Shouyou, you're too far away, I can't make it.. _what did I tell you about him_?!"

That's definitely dependable, hyperactive Noya. Hinata doesn't have to turn around and look to know that his best friend is probably shoving people over, trying to frantically get to where he is. This is definitely overblown and dramatic.. though maybe for a good reason, since some of the people around him and Kageyama have already started to avert their eyes.

(Are Kageyama's attacks that drastic?)

He's probably imagining it, but Hinata thinks he hears another familiar voice call out "_Chibi?! That can't be, why are you with the king.._?!", and it kind of sounds like a certain tall blond he knows who wears glasses, but that can't be, so he drops the thought, attention snapping back to the infamous school legend.

Kageyama seems to focus on him for a moment, his lips moving silently (he's saying what seems to be a silent spell?).

_Goodbye, world_, Hinata thinks. He doesn't feel too sad though, and he wonders why.

-At the last moment, however, Kageyama stops, hanging onto the last word.. and seems to change his mind.

_What_?

Ignoring Hinata completely, he lowers his arms and scoffs, turning his face away.

_did he just..._

Instead, Kageyama opts to step forward, intending to walk past him and probably escape from the courtyard, skipping the ceremony (and ignoring everyone else).

_He's saved_. Hinata blinks a few times, not comprehending what's just happened to him. He's ticked off the school legend and _lived_.

The laws of the universe often don't make sense, and they've often treated him cruelly, but what happens next is something he'll never know whether it's a blessing or a curse, because right at that moment, when Kageyama Tobio walks by him-

-They both stop and freeze up, as an electrifying spark runs across both of them, tingling in a way that makes them numb, but the connection, the awareness of each other is suddenly set in place, like it's always meant to be, and the jolting feeling that leaves them breathing a little heavier, they're two pieces of a puzzle that were made to fit, two counterparts made to sing, and they're suddenly _connected_.

It's a wonder that he isn't killed immediately, Hinata thinks blankly, before he clutches at the side of his neck, crying out weakly as a burning sensation grazes into his flesh. Their _name_ is written right on top of his collarbone, he realizes, and Hinata flushes because it's in such a public place, oh God, he's been paired- paired, and not only that, but though a feeling of adrenaline and happiness starts to fill him up, dread also begins to fill the bottom of his stomach, as he also realizes that _he will die today_.

-Some of the people in the crowd cry out in alarm at this (_"Oh God it happened, it happened, that guy is going to be so dead..!")_, utterly shocked, and some even start running away from the site ("_The king's anger is not something to laugh at.. get the hell away from here!")_, not wanting to get caught up in any intense explosions or attacks that the infamous sacrifice might unleash in anger.

Except, the two people in question that are being skirted around- pay no attention to them, lost in a world of their own.

.

.

.

Hinata Shouyou stares at the identical name engraved on Kageyama's collarbone as well, transfixed.

It reads, '_Breathless_,' and it's just.. so fitting.

Their awareness of each other flickers, conscious minds brushing, their connection calling out to the other, and it was _made to be._

It's perfect, and it's his name, _Breathless_ is who he is... no, it's _who_ they are.

Two people working together; one entity.

At that very moment, his very existence changes. It doesn't erase any part of his past, it doesn't change away any part of him that's him now, it simply adds in this connection and melds him together; his name isn't just Hinata Shouyou anymore, he's Hinata Shouyou of _Breathless_, and his other half is also a part of him because... Kageyama Tobio is also a part of Breathless, and no matter what anyone does, that won't change-

Though this makes him unexplainably happy, and fiercely giddy (to the point where his head spins), it can't last.

To no one's surprise, it doesn't last.

Strangely enough, Kageyama doesn't react violently yet. Hinata assumes that he's shocked by what just happened, and is a little blank-minded with their new pairing that's just occured (he himself is as well), and he's safe for now.. but not for long.

Kageyama's dark-blue eyes are fixated on the writing of -Breathless- on his own neck (Hinata shivers at being stared at so intensely, and can't help but a step back), and it's the strangest thing ever, since the cold-hearted school legend is staring at his name with the plain curiosity of a child, eyes widened with a slight fascination (heat rises to Hinata's cheeks at this), but it won't be long until those eyes narrow dangerously, seeing him as the thing Kageyama hates most and he's definitely going to be killed then.

Ah...

This is probably going to be the last day of his life.

.

.

.

"..._You_."


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: After a few days, I went back and** re-wrote the last fifth of the chapter.** So it's much better than the abrupt crappy end I had last time. **Please go back and read it before continuing!**

**I'll try my best to respond to reviews, might be late, but I really do appreciate every single one- /breathes them in.**

Finally, I've returned back to the volleynerds. They're my one love, I promise, but Reborn, Free, and KnB has been distracting me so I haven't been able to stay with this. Welp. And Haikyuu ends **next week (**be still, my sobbing heart**)**, which makes me want to sit in the corner with a jar of dark chocolate and sulk for the rest of my life until the next season starts k.

There are so many elements I put in the last chapter that I'm afraid I'll forget about them- Noya's partnership with Asahi, Tsuki, Natsu, brief mentions of Kuroo and Oikawa, etc. Hopefully, I'll get them all. Enjoy! Especially to all those who left sweet comments, I thrive on them like you don't even know. (It took forever for me to start writing this… and finish it. I'm so lazy z.)

* * *

When The Crown Falls

part four

**By Ko-Sensei  
**

Standing completely still, continuing to be transfixed- Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio continue to stare at each other blankly.

While seconds continue to slowly tick by.

They're left unable to think, but completely able to feel, feel, and _feel _all too much at once; their awareness of each other clicking, several electrifying sparks running down to the edges of their fingertips, and it just leaves a numb tingling sensation that fits _together_, as Hinata can _feel _Kageyama breathe somehow, and he's sure that Kageyama can feel the same for him, it's just _all too much at once it's hard to think-_

Despite all of this happening, however, Hinata's mind (for once) is also running at the pace of a thousand miles per minute, and so he realizes; this is no time to be standing around gawking like an idiot in awe.

Simply because this is the worst possible thing that could have happened to him in his _life_, considering that he probably has only bare minutes to live, it's ironic that this is also the happiest he'll probably ever be in his short, pathetic life (being in close proximity with this person, as his unfaithful heart is still beating unevenly, enraptured by adrenaline, frozen-still in fear, and warming up with the not-so-secret affection he's cultivated and cultivated for Kageyama.)

_Goodbye_, _life_, Hinata thinks glumly, and wishes he could have written his will at least.

Or at least have lost his ears. Exactly _why _this thought comes up in his mind is a mystery, but it still comes up regardless.

But then his mind goes blank again, overcome by the prickling, hot electrifying feeling that washes over him again when Kageyama _exhales_, and he ends up feeling him_ like they're the same person_.

_Breathless_.

That's their name, Hinata breathes out in an awed whisper. It's _who they are_. So this is why everyone makes a big deal about it, because it's changed and not changed his self all at once.

He's _Hinata Shouyou_ of _Breathless_.

An _identity_, something important to belong to.

Or it belonging to you. (Wahh, what a sweet thing, Hinata flails internally.)

Your other half, your pair, your constant companion who was to be at your side at all your battles.

It was of the utmost importance and it was the most sacred thing to every single student there.

-Who you would spend the rest of your life with, who you would spend the rest of your life _for_.

(It was what they lived for; what they were born for, what they had been trained for since childhood, it was what they were simply_ meant to do._)

Except… in his case… it's different.

("...wanted to check the _king _out, see if they matched or something, and he was completely respectful about it, but … _that _strong Iwaizumi was beaten down and almost killed-" "_Shhhh_!")

Kageyama is not his.

Technically, Kageyama is (he _should _be, he really just _should_)… but he's not.

Already, a look of dark realization is starting to set on Kageyama's face, and it doesn't look good. Hinata can already figure that he's surprised by what's happened, but he's prepared to act (probably expected this to happen someday), and the feelings he's receiving from Kageyama _aren't positive at all_.

Kageyama.. is pulling away from him, shutting him off. Their connection still pulses and throbs quietly, but it becomes smaller and smaller, and Kageyama starts to feel more distant and cold now.

(Detached. Indifferent. Cold.)

Alarmed, Hinata lurches forward, lips moving quickly (he's not sure what he's saying though), but not a sound escapes him.

_I'm not yours,_ Kageyama's presence practically commands._ Stay away from me._

But he can't.

Even if the name _-Breathless- _written across his neck daintily is a condemnation of a world of _pain _(all the people the infamous school legend sent to the hospitals), a world of grief and soon-to-be heartache (even now, his unfaithful heart was beating unevenly in the presence of his infatuation), and a world that would end now (the people around them are backing away quickly or whispering about how he'll probably die right then and there), … he still can't give it up.

(Ha. Ha. He'd been told earlier by Tsukishima that his naivete and romantic ideals fell into the 'idiots-who-die-young' category of people… maybe the idiot-megane was right.)

(...What a depressing thought.)

_Wow_. Maybe he's being kind of dramatic (..nah, he should be allowed this much drama for this kind of movie-like storyline), but… this really, really _sucks_.

Why couldn't he have been paired with anyone _else_.

_Please_. Hinata wouldn't even complain if it had to be jerk-Tsukishima.

(Which said a _lot_.)

Frankly, Hinata is rightfully terrified and scared for his life (despite his idiotic tendencies, he _does _have basic survival and wanting-to-live instincts, okay) now, but… he's pretty sure his cheeks are red, his heart is rushing away at a frantic pace, _Kageyama looks even prettier up in person_. and he's so done. _Done_.

(God. He'd morphed into those stalkerish, crush-infatuated teenage girls. _Why can't he control his own heart_. His life was such a _struggle_.)

About to die, but still unable to keep himself from blushing and getting nervous from being near the most prettiest person he had ever seen in his life- yep. Sounds accurate.

(He was worse than Noya when his best friend had first caught sight of Kiyoko Shimizu.)

Looking at him up-close, Hinata also notices that Kageyama's wearing one silver hoop earring.. and maybe it's the moonlight, maybe it's his childish, romantic heart, but (fierce midnight-blue eyes, lightly tousled black hair parting in fringes and bangs just so perfectly) Kageyama just looks _beautiful _right now.

(..Beautiful. He'd just thought another boy was 'beautiful.' Hinata's going to have to find Tsukishima after this and ask him to shoot him in the face, please- if Kageyama didn't get to him first, obviously).

There's a loud shout somewhere off in the distance (...sounds suspiciously like Tanaka..), and after it sounds, Hinata jolts back to reality.

Yeaahh, he should probably start running away about… _now_.

(If he wants to live, that is.)

Though a part of him doesn't want to move. He's unable to drop his gaze from Kageyama's dark, cobalt-blue eyes that are piercing him with such an intensity he probably couldn't move if he wanted to…. And maybe he's fine with that, because he doesn't want to. Doesn't want to die, but also _doesn't want to give up his name_-

Trembling visibly, Hinata tries to take one step backwards.. but ends up tripping over air clumsily (why did it have to be _now _of all times?!), and stumbles backwards blindly before falling, landing ungracefully on the ground with a _thud_.

.

.

.

(Fucking fuck his life.)

With the thud, Kageyama seems to have wake up from his daze.

(Of course. _Of_ _course _he does, because God hates him, and is apparently doing everything he can to ruin him. _Gah_.)

He's started forward towards Hinata, dark-blue eyes flashing dangerously, and although everything in Hinata's being is screaming _run far away_, Hinata stays put on the ground.

_...A_t this point, Hinata figures that it's useless to run (he'd never make it since he's a clumsy loser whenever he needs not be one the most), so he resigns himself to his fate.

_Sorry, Noya, Natsu, Tanaka… I think this is it for me, wahh!_

However, it turns out that some deity out there might not completely hate him after all, because his fate changes and is saved by none other than…

_A flash of rolling thunder._

"Oh, _hell no_ you don't," a voice suddenly shouts out, and a certain Nishinoya Yuu appears and dashes up in front of him… lunging for the ground and into a somersault before rolling once and coming up with a perfect landing (_whoa_), standing up straight with his arms outstretched in a protective manner (so _stylish, _wahh), guarding Hinata.

(...Dramatic _and _cool. Hinata thinks he falls in love with Noya a little at this moment.)

But this is still not good.

Crap. Hinata's never seen Noya get hurt from fighting (other than a a few, bare minimal scratches) since he's pretty fierce and one of the top students there during their entire years together since he's really good at fighting, but…

Just because Noya hadn't been disabled badly with broken bones and ruptured skin _yet _didn't mean it couldn't happen.

Especially when this was the cold-hearted killing_-machine _of the school they were talking about.

And he couldn't let his best friend get injured on account of him, especially since they had battles coming up.

It was his own job, and his sacrifice was sadly something _he'd _have to deal with himself.

Hinata quickly scrambles up and tugs at the sleeve of his best friend's shirt loosely with a few fingers. "Noya, it's totally under control, just go back to your sacrifice."

"No, don't you _dare _say a word," Noya cuts him off, now folding his outstretched arms across his chest.

...Right, and another thing he'd probably mentioned already? One of Nishinoya Yuu's finer talents was being one of the most stupidly-stubbornly-will-do-even-if-I-die people he'd ever met, despite all the competition Tanaka (_whoa_, right?), Inuoka (uh-huh), Aone (which said a _lot_) and he _himself _gave him for the label.

His legs are still widely spread apart and grounded strongly in a 'you-won't-pass-me' kind of stance, however, so he doesn't lose his intimidating aura one bit, despite standing in front of the incarnate of _death _itself (AKA-Kageyama), apparently. "As if I'd let anyone touch my adorable kouhai."

Thankfully, Noya doesn't get the chance to do instigate an attack against Kageyama (like, _really_), because someone else also comes to interrupt.

"Nishinoya-_kun_!" Someone cries, sounding terrified and nervous all at the same time. Turning around, Hinata sees a really tall guy with brown hair (pulled back in a bun… _weird_) run up next to the two of them. "I've only known you for less than _three minutes_ and you're _already _leaving me behind?"

It's that person that Noya had been running around chasing (and eventually tackled to the ground) earlier… so he's _probably _Noya's sacrifice, Hinata figures out.

Hinata's momentarily confused by him (why is he so big, but then if he's so big why does he look and sound so terrified), but seeing his chance to get his best friend out of danger, Hinata quickly grabs Noya by the arm and promptly shoves him backwards at the person with all his strength.

_Sorry, Noya-senpai!_

Surprisingly, it works. _Whew_. There's an 'oof' as Noya lands against the other person with a yelp, and for now, Noya's safe. Content with that, Hinata sighs in relief.

The tall hair-bun guy (whatever his name is) catches Noya and nods at Hinata in thanks before moving to quickly hold Noya back (from charging at Kageyama).

Naturally, Nishinoya's shouting and struggling hard right away ("Damnit! I can handle myself, let me _go-_"), but his new sacrifice drags him away forcefully (thankfully, his sacrifice is really, really tall and big and strong) and his best friend is dragged away.

_Safe_.

… Nervously swallowing, Hinata's feet then (unwillingly) turn him back to face Kageyama.

Who's glaring at him.. with the intensity of distaste and hate that promises a world of pain and-

* * *

"Now, _now_," Someone cheerfully says in a sing-song kind of voice. Hinata's wrist is grabbed, then he's suddenly yanked up to his feet with a strong grip ("A-Aahh?"). "It'd be boring if chibi-tan here died right away, wouldn't it? That would give me _no _fun at all, sooo…"

.

.

.

_Snapshot_; Oikawa Tooru imminently saves him from _death-by-Kageyama _by pulling him back a few steps.

Apparently, Oikawa's supposed to be saving him by doing so, but Hinata feels a sense of wariness creep up on him because he does not trust Oikawa Tooru due to his reputation _and _the shit-eating grin the senior has on his face right now.

"Despite the _genius _that he's supposed to be," Oikawa announces candidly, cheerfully (is that a tinge of distaste present in his words, though?), tightening his grip on Hinata's shoulder lightly. "I have enough skill to at least get you out of this predicament _alive_, hopefully."

Unfortunately, it's too late, Kageyama's already muttered a _spell _(the small crowd around them gasp and back away in a panic, trying to escape) and the attack goes towards Hinata, about to hit him-

"I'll lessen the damage for your little baggage, Tobio-_chan_," Oikawa says with a slight smirk, before… pushing Hinata forward _right into the attack head-on_.

(...So _this _is why they say to never trust Oikawa Tooru.)

The last thing Hinata feels as he falls backwards is a searing pain that convulses across his chest in one strike (ah.. so this is why they call him a prodigy), and the sight of Kageyama's dark-blue eyes seeming to widen in surprise before he leaves the world and passes out.

* * *

**. : . : . : . : . (Line break because the site doesn't like me) . : . : .**

"So how did it go?"

Peering over Takeda's shoulder to look at the documents, Ukai Keishin curiously tries to reach and tug at the newly-formed team pair ranks/name paper- only to have his hand swatted away impatiently.

"Sorry, Ukai-kun," The other teacher apologizes absentmindedly. He's distracted. "I'm not done organizing these yet, and we need to update the system as soon as possible…"

"Ehh." Frowning while thoughtfully biting down on the end of a cheap, blue, plastic ballpoint pen, Ukai drops the hand but continues trying to peek at the paper. "I heard quite a bit of our high-ranked sacrifices finally got paired this time arouund.. at least lemme see the names, yeah?"

"Ukai-_kun_," Takeda stresses out, but gives up on working for the moment, simply deciding to sigh. Sets down the files. _Ugh_. He groans and puts a hand up to hold his forehead. "Especially with our abundant share of ridiculously talented sacrifices… we now have a lot of new troublesome pairs."

"Whoa." The blond-haired teacher whistles lowly, looking at the list of names that have been crossed off on the list. "Looks like a lot of our monster sacrifices got hitched this time around… Kuroo Tetsurou, yep. Oikawa Tooru, _finally_. Haiba Lev.. oh, and some top-name fighters too. Nishinoya Yuu, hmm.. Iwaizumi Hajime. Not a bad turnout this time."

Interesting.

Stretching his arms back, Takeda yawns, tired. "You wouldn't believe it, this is the first year we've had to intervene during the ceremony, Ukai-kun."

Dropping the papers back on the desk, Ukai arches an eyebrow. "What? Isn't that against the rules, though?"

"It was a _mess_." The dark-haired man sighs, thinking about it again. He'd had to run in and drag off a certain fighter who'd passed out and had been close to getting murdered by his sacrifice. "Much less than all the other powerhouses that need to be kept tabs on, that _king _made a fuss."

"Hmm?" Seeing how exhausted his co-worker is, Ukai decides to be nice to him just this once. He goes to stand behind him and starts massaging his shoulders- whoa, so stiff. "King? Who's that?"

"Mmm.. Ukai-kun, you're _wonderful_," Takeda breathes out, exhaling contently at the feeling of strong hands pressing into and soothing his sore muscles. "...You know." Cracking one eye open, the dark-haired man waves his hand around a few times. "..The one that's been nicknamed the 'king,' our most renowned sacrifice. Kageyama-kun?"

Surprised, Ukai's hands still for a moment. "Wait, wait, _wait _a moment- you don't mean _that _one, do you?"

"Yep, _that _one."

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, _whoa_.

"...Is his fighter still alive?"

And the funny thing about all this?

Ukai Keishin is being completely serious when he asks this.

"...Somewhat." Takeda winces. "For now. I managed to get him out out the mess in time, and Hinata-kun is currently resting in my office, but.. who knows whether it'll stay that way, you know?"

* * *

Breaking the silence, there's the sound of two light footsteps that tap on the floor before-

"I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet, _king_."

Standing on top of the fence, perched unsteadily up in the air (on the rooftop of the school, four stories up), Kageyama Tobio calmly and casually hops down from the edge in one step, face set in a displeased expression.

(Slight tension crackles in the atmosphere, making it somewhat heavy and dark.)

Kageyama had been brooding before, but his mood gets even worse, because seeing this person's face and hearing their annoying voice does nothing to improve his temper. At _all_.

Dark-blue eyes narrow at Tsukishima. "What are you doing here?"

Honestly. It's not uncommon knowledge that Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei (both talented sacrifices) don't get along.

And it'd make sense that _Tsukishima_, at least, would know of this fact himself, right.

"Maybe I was bored." The taller blond puts both his hands comfortably in his pockets, stepping forward (into Kageyama's space). "Maybe I wanted to see you get worked up for once. Get your panties in a twist- something like that." He raises two fingers in a mock-salute and snickers snidely when Kageyama looks completely unamused. "Since you're _always _depending on me to keep you in good spirits, _king_."

_Oh_, how much he hates Tsukishima cannot be said in _words_. Kageyama flashes the blond a very pointed, distasteful look and folds his arms across his chest. "Who says I'd get worked up over something like this? And don't call me that."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes before snapping his fingers smartly once. "Alright, alright, _king…_.anyways. Much less the fact that I find your pathetic-sacrifice-situation _hilarious_, Kuroo unwillingly got me involved in the bets going around."

His mind filling with a thousand protests (Tsukishima had called him king _again_, it was _not _a pathetic-sacrifice-situation, he could not care any _less _if Kuroo and Kei blew themselves _up _for all he knew), Kageyama feels his eye visibly twitch. "... Leave."

"Believe me, I want to. Being near you annoys me, _but_," The blond persists, snapping again. "It'd be in my best interests if I won the bet, since I'd be in trouble if I didn't. So I decided to be nice to you and give you free information, _king_."

Huh. That's strange. Tsukishima has never done that before. Half-irked and half-curious, Kageyama decides to let the king comment pass for now. "...What is it?"

A trace of a smirk appears on Tsukishima's face as he smiles vaguely, eyes glinting.

"If you want to take care of your sacrifice and do away with him cleanly, quietly… I know where he is."

* * *

Tsukishima is a jerk. Oikawa shoved poor Hinata into Tobio's attack. Poor Hinata is by himself in Takeda's office, while a certain Nishinoya Yuu is going around destroying school property angrily while trying to find his best friend (while a frantic flustered Asahi trails after him).

I might have been implying the barest hints of UkaiTake (no idea what the official pairing name is) because one of my friends asked for it (the things I do for you, Ryouta). And now the stage is set! -Except, I might have to take a break from this until 1) I finish my Free! stories, or 2) I get inspired again (Haikyuu ends in a few days.)

Ugh. Especially with school picking up. Inspire me with your comments if you can, please.

To make things worse, I've written ½ of a chapter for a Divergent!HK switch-over.

Thanks for reading- this was a crappy chapter.

Until next time!

À toute à l'heure!


End file.
